bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Comics of the Morons
The Comics of the Morons, or CotM for short, was a comic series started by The Bohrok Lord on Febuary 10, 2008. It used Chimoru Omega and at times Razor. The Comics of the Morons was in its second season before it was closed. It was known for it's different style of humor, along with Toaster, who also stared in Gavla's Comics for a long period of time. The comics were closed three times throughout it's. The first time being on September 11, 2008. The second time was due to the dataclysm. The third and final time was in October 29, 2009. A sequel, Comics of The Morons: New Adventures, is being planned. It is scheduled to be released on the anniversary of CotM. Story The Comics of the Moron's story is unclear, but it was stated that it would be developed more later on in Season 2. There was a backstory where a Le-Matoran named Sharnak (The Bohrok Lord's comic counterpart) was fighting in the Matoran Civil War. Due to severe damages to his head it needed to be replaced. However, the doctor goofed up and gave him a head of a Bohrok. He then some how ended up in The Comic Land. The location was later changed to a place known as Moron Island, but was latter changed back to The Comic Land. Whether or not this is still canon is unclear. The backstory might have been changed as well (see trivia). However, we may never know what this was. Characters Main *Sharnak *Toaster *Ukaze (formerly Ukcaz) *Kioraka *Nihdaka *Joe *Cala (introduced by Yoi654) *Bizzaro Sharnak *Bizzaro Vahki *The Vicaron Empire (appeared in the non-cannon, canceled age of steel saga, planned to appear in the Moon Saga) Minor Characters *Fred *Zaygor (planned to appear in the 11th comic, which never finished production) *Kraka *Kwaty *Florence, The Makuta of the Comic Land *The Toxin *The Plane White Rahkshi *Dark710 *Kinako Former PGS *1. Philipnova798 *2. Ontez: Toa of Fire *3. Zakitano™ *4. Dr.Khols *5. ~Twilight~ *6. Gavla Former Co-Authors *1. Gavla *2. Philipnova *3. Yio654 Controversies There were two main controversies about the Comics of the Morons. They both are false and are about originality. Gavla's Comics Due to Gavla's Comics being more popular, most of Gavla's fans believe that Toaster and Ukcaz were created and belong to Gavla. Although Gavla claims that they belong to The Bohrok Lord, some fans still believe this is true. Toaster In a similar issue, the fame of Tapika's I MADE THIS has caused people to believe that The Bohrok Lord's Toaster is unoriginal and is a rip-off Tapika's. Both The Bohrok Lord and Tapika himself have stated this is not true, that he created Toaster before I Made This was created, and can be proven by the dates of the topics. However, many people haven't seen the posts and still think that Toaster is a rip-off of Toaster MKII to this day. Trivia *The Comics of the Morons were started on the exact same day (February 10, 2008) as VakamaTK's Comics. *The storyline may have been changed. It has been stated that Season One is semi-canon. *In season one, The Bohrok Lord was the main character of the series. It was changed that the main character is Sharnak, a similar, but different character. External Links The Topic Category: Comics Category:Abandoned Series